cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Boosts
Boosts are power-ups available for purchase using coins or can be earned for free from completing achievements or events. They are being offered before the player starts the game, however boosts are consumables. They can be used only for one run. Since the first release of Cookie Run, the list of boosts and their purchasing cost has never changed, with the exception of Random Boost in which "Rescues from holes twice" was added later on 26 June 2014, and "Cookie Relay" was dropped in New World. When you have earned boosts for free from completing achievements or events, they cannot be used except the player has tapped the boost to mark the usage of boost. When Energy Boost, Power Jellies Boost, and Double XP are marked, they will be activated automatically. In other way, Fast Start and Cookie Relay requires the player to once again tap the button in the middle of the screen so they will work. Boosts are often used as a mission, challenge, or event reward. The reward might possibly gives one specific kind of boost, or a Boost Set which contains all boosts (excluding Random Boost) each given one. Since the beginning of June 2015, a recurring event called Wednesday Boost Day will allow players to use boosts for free during a limited hours only. List of Boosts Boosts Pre-selected Before Playing Below is the list of Boosts you can use before playing. Note that Gift Points will be awarded only if you are purchasing with Coins for equipping the Boost. Save Cookie from Falling In addition to the boosts preselected in the game, there is one more hidden boost. When the cookie falls into a hole and cannot be lifted, a pop-up screen will offer to continue the game by paying 5 and the cookie will be lifted with the same energy amount when the cookie falls down. However, this kind of boost will not appear every time. Initially, players can revive the cookie multiple times with an increased amount of crystals for every additional fall after being revived with crystals. This additional savings are removed to prevent people reaching high score with crystals alone. Right now, it can give the cookie only one additional chance with 5 Crystals. In 3 July 2015, Cookie Run releases a newsletter from the Hidden Hermit about the save option. It confirms that the save option will always appear when the Relay Cookie's Energy is sufficient and/or revival is possible (in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, it always appear when Cookie's Energy is sufficient and/or revival is possible). In the same newsletter they explains that the save option will not appear when: #There is too little Energy left and revival is not possible. #Random Boost was not used. #Cookie Relay is not possible. #Not enough Crystals are left. Audio Gallery When choosing a Boost When choosing a Boost unused When buying a Boost/Pet/Cookie When Random Boost is chose Obtaining Boosts from Treasures Many Power+ treasures has a feature of having chances to get a certain boost for free, during the first login of the day. Category:Boosts Category:Miscellaneous